Kissing Perfection
by fang1108
Summary: emily is a demon hunter. when she realizes the boy shes rescuing from the devils creek demon is colin gray, she breaks all the rules and gets emotionally involved in her job. But theres another problem, and that is a fellow hunter. ColXOC OCXOC
1. Meeting the Victim

****I know it's a bit out there, but I had a dream a few nights ago after I watched the movie that this all happened and I really wanted to write about it, hope you like it **** by the way the first part here is just a "before" thing. Chapter one is right after it though.**

Colin's POV 

My black colored fingernails dug into the cheap wooden desk in my third period creative writing class. I toyed with my midnight colored rosary which was wrapped around my wrist a few times. I was in class a few minutes early as usual just to get started on the journal entry that was written on the board. Words began spilling out into my composition notebook like a waterfall and I couldn't hear anything else around me but the sound of pencil on paper.

But then the loud slam of the door rang through my ears and footsteps filled the empty classroom. I glanced up under my hair to see the new girl walking into the class and taking her normal seat next to me.

God she was beautiful.

She wasn't like Jennifer, not at all. Jennifer's beauty was different; it felt fake, forced, unnatural. I didn't find Jennifer attractive in anyway like everyone else in Devils Kettle. But Emily's beauty was natural, but dark in a way. She had bronze hair with what seemed like thousands of thick blonde highlights throughout. Although she was practically blonde and had piercingly blue eyes, she still radiated this aura of darkness which I felt drew me to her. Maybe it was the way she dressed. Black cloaking her from head to toe. Or maybe it was her I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude she had towards life. She rarely spoke and if she did it was only because the teacher asked her a question. Or maybe it was how she had an unexplained hatred towards the most popular girl in school. Emily and Jennifer had exchanged hateful words on multiple occasions and I loved how she didn't care that everyone detested her for it. I have never seen her smile in class ever and I would make it my goal to make her at least smirk. That was my goal for today. Maybe even ask her out.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out, she must have felt me staring because she looked up from our two seater desk and our eyes met.

"H-hey," I choked.

"Hi," she looked directly in my eyes and I choked up again.

She cocked her head to the side, "You're Colin Gray."

"Yeah, you're Emily Brayer. I've read a few of your poems."

Her eyes twinkled a little, "What did you think?"

"I think you have amazing talent," I gave her a small smile. This was it…I was going to ask her now.

"Thanks," she said, turning back to her notebook in front of her.

"I uh…I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend and go see a movie or something," I sputtered out.

If I hadn't been staring directly at her for that moment, I would have missed the small smirk which appeared on her face.

"Sure," she said. "How about tonight?"

I thought for a second, remembering it was Friday, "I'll pick you up at eight?"

She choked for a moment, "How about I meet you there?"

My face flushed a little, "Alright."

Her gaze diverted from me to her lap where I noticed she was holding a cell phone. I couldn't help but to stare as she read a text.

From: Ryan

I need you tonight. Got a lot of work to do.

She had a boyfriend?

"Actually I forgot I have to study tonight for a chem test," I mumbled.

"Oh," she said blankly. I think she knew that I read the text.

I didn't say anything to her for the rest of class and she didn't bother saying anything to me.

At the end of class we walked out into the hallway and we couldn't help but glance at each other a few times, I sighed and stood in the middle of the hall. It was just such a shock how she would have a boyfriend and was going to go out with me. Either it was a boyfriend or just some guy she was hooking up with but still, it was fucked up. I could feel her behind me, in that awkward state of mind where she was contemplating whether or not to walk over to me. She just needed to back off. But I wanted her to come over and say something, anything to explain it.

Then without thinking I looked up to see her enemy standing with my friend Needy. Jennifer Check. She was walking down the hallway and I jumped in front of them.

"Hey Jennifer?" I asked, seeing Emily in the corner of my eye.

"What?"

I then proceeded to ask her to go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show with me and she turned me town. Embarassed, I sighed and walked away.

"Hey!" I heard Jennifer call back.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come to my place tonight. I just got this new movie Aquamarine. It's about a girl whose half sushi. She must have to have sex through her blowhole or something. Ill text you my address."

"Sounds good," I answered. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Chapter one**

"Emily, I really need you to take this one tonight," my teammate Ryan told me as he pushed his long black hair from his eyes after I begged one more time for him to let me have a night off, still pissed from school today.

I sighed dramatically.

"What's more important than your job that you need a night off for?" he snapped.

"Is the third killing for this one?" I changed the subject, not wanting him to know that I was mad about some guy who I would probably never see again.

"Yeah," he said. "She's taking another victim from the school you've been at."

Ryan and I are a part of a small team of demon hunters. All of us were cursed before we were born because one of our parents was a demon. We were gifted in different ways and all have superhuman abilities. Ryan, the leader of the group, had found me when I was young, took me from my possessed mother, and taught me about how I can use my abilities to help release people like my mother from their inner demon.

I had been staying as a student undercover in a small crappy town called Devils Kettle to learn more about the newly possessed girl we heard of. As soon as we saw the news report describing the first murder, a jock High school boy, we knew exactly what it was. Later on, we tracked down another body that the girl halfway consumed.

"Where is she meeting with him?" I asked, grabbing my black skinny jeans and changing behind Ryan as he sat staring at his computer screen blankly. The apartment that we had been staying at was small and only consisted of a bedroom and living room with a kitchen. We were sitting in the bedroom, Ryan on his laptop and me pacing around as he read various news reports to me.

"I had Casey hack onto the cell phone history before and we got an address she sent to his phone. It's 2239 Hillside ave. It's the last house and looks pretty beat up, abandoned, and in an old lot. It caught on fire a few years ago so you should be able to tell which one it is," he scratched his head, sending his wild black hair all over the place.

I sighed and changed my shirt into a tight black tank top and black army boots. Finally I slid a foot long metal stake into a holder I had on my waist. After I brushed out my bronze hair which had tons of chunky blonde highlights in it that reached my chest, I pushed my side bangs out of my eyes and walked over to Ryan.

"Here Buffy," he joked and handed me a small hand gun. "Don't forget this."

I gave him a mocking laugh and hooked the gun in its holder on my other hip. "I'm gonna bounce. Where is the rest of the team?"

"They all went to check out the girls house while she's out."

"So they leave me to take on the girl by myself?" I laughed, playing with a giant AK-47 which was laying on the computer desk.

"You're second in command Em," he glowered. "You know you can do it."

"Calm down, I was kidding." I messed up my best friends hair and walked to the door. "If I die, tell Casey that she's taking care of you."

"You've done this a million times, don't be a moron."

"Fucking rules." I mumbled to myself as I walked the mile to the site. There were rules to doing what we do. Discreetness being one of them. This means that I can't take a car to the site, and I had to walk.

I looked up at a giant eerie looking house and sighed, "What a cliché."

The house was the perfect flesh-eating succubus residing setting, it was burnt looking, in an empty fenced in area, and there were busted out windows, rats, bats, and other vermin.

I climbed up the front steps then touched the front door, it wouldn't matter if I came in and they were right there, as long as I get to them before the possessed girl….ugh.

I pushed on the door to find it was locked, surprise there. Instead of causing a scene (which I normally did, to much of Ryan's abhor) I decided to go around back and climb up through a window like a good little demon hunter would.

After I climbed up the side of the building without a problem, I jumped through a window which was once covered in plastic and looked like it had been broken through. Gracefully landing on my feet inside the house, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I heard a familiar song playing a few rooms over.

The only thing other than the music that I could hear was my breathing and a soft seductive girls voice speaking. I crouched down and touched one hand to the ground. In my mind I saw an image of a boy standing in a room with fire surrounding him. No not fire, candles. I was looking through the demons eyes.

That was my gift.

His face was frightened but unsure. He was backing up slowly and then I felt myself snap back into my body.

I drew my gun out and walked down the hall silently but as quickly as I could while not making any noise.

"No way," I heard the boy breathe from inside the room.

She was letting the demon consume her mind, I could feel it's presence more than before.

Before she attacked, I kicked down the door and shot at her left knee, making her crumple to the ground. The guy screamed and backed up.

"It's ok, I'm here to help you," I quickly informed him before I jumped over the girl who was screeching on the ground, giant fangs baring towards me. The metal stake was burning a hole in it's holster so I took it out and held it at my side. She knew what it was immediately and backed up on the ground so her back was to a wall near the window.

Before I could reach her she leapt out the window and disappeared.

I growled to myself and put the metal stake away, "Mother fucker."

Suddenly there was a crash behind me. I turned to see Colin on the ground with a broken CD player in front of him. He was gasping and staring up at me with eyes larger than saucers.

Just then it hit me, Colin Gray. The guy who I was going to break the rules for. Another rule is no dating. And I was going to go out with him tonight but Ryan said he needed me to work. I was going to blow off Ryan's orders but then Colin told me he was busy.

"Colin?" I asked, inching towards him, my eyes as wide as his.

He backed up swiftly, his legs scrambling beneath him.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," I sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What Jennifer just did, that wasn't her. She's possessed by a demon. And I'm….supposed to make sure people like her can't do what she was gonna do to you."

"A demon hunter?" he asked, relaxing slightly.

I bit my lip and sat down next to him, "Yeah."

We sat in silence except for the sound of his heavy breathing.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Can we get out of here?"

I stood up and he stayed on the ground. Extending my hand, he took it and stood up, showing he was at least three inches taller than me.

Quickly, I took my hand back and he swallowed hard. We walked down the stairs, he was close behind me. Close enough that his foot kicked under mine and I would have tripped if I wasn't what I was. My footing was perfect a few steps down and I turned to glare at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled and I smirked.

"It's fine Colin, you just got attacked by a demon possessed teenage girl."

I took his hand and held him closer so he wouldn't be as scared, "I'm here to protect you."

"Why didn't you save Jonas?" he asked as we reached his car.

"We didn't know that there was a demon here until his story got aired on the news. Then we knew the signs, how he was ripped open and his organs were missing. So we came here and I went to Devil's Kettle High school, knowing that the person who was possessed was probably a teenager. I saw you talking to her in school and then she asked to meet with you. So we looked through her texting history and got this address. The rest of my team is at her house," I explained.

"She was going to…do that to m-

"Fuck!" I cut him off and whipped out my phone from one of the holsters on the belt around my waist.

"Casey?" I asked when my teammate picked up her phone, I put it on speaker so I could reload my gun.

"What's up? Did you get the kid out?"

"Yeah, he's with me now. He's ok. I tried killing her but she jumped out the window and I wasn't going to leave him up there. I think she may attack again tonight because she was fully possessed when she ran out," I quickly said, nervous she may return home to jump my friends.

"You think shell come home?" Casey asked, I could hear a door shut in the background and I knew someone went to stand guard outside.

"I don't know. She's been going to that girl Needy's house a lot, almost every night. She never showed any sign that she would hurt her so I didn't make any moves. I want you to tell Mike to go check out the house with you and Harlow just to make sure the friend is ok and to follow Jennifer if she leaves."

"Ok boss," Casey said.

"Call Ryan and tell him what's going on and you know to keep us posted."

I hung up the phone and put it away then looked back up at Colin.

"You need to come with me to my teams house, she may try to hunt again tonight which is a big possibility and since she already put a mark on you I don't want to risk leaving you vulnerable."

"Vulnerable, right," his voice raised a few octaves.

I began to walk away and he didn't follow, "Well?"

"Uh…we can take my car."

I thought for a moment and decided I would deal with Ryan's complaining of my rule breaking later. "Right, can I drive?"

"Sure, I don't think I should drive right now anyway," he choked out and handed me a set of keys with a Jack Skeleton keychain and a small switchblade on it.

Just when we climbed into his car my phone rang again and I was about to pick it up but Colin grabbed my hand, "Can you put it on speaker again? I want to know what's going on."

"Sure," I stuttered, he didn't let go of my hand.

"He-hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Em," Ryan greeted. "Are you on your way back yet?"

"We were just leaving," I answered still distracted by Colin's hand over mine.

"Don't come back to the apartment just yet. Why don't you two go to the dock near that lake we checked out the other day? She won't go back to a past hunting ground."

"Alright. How's Casey, Mike, and Harlow?" I asked.

"They're good, Casey told me everything that happened. Why didn't you follow her," Ryan asked, sounding slightly angry.

"I couldn't leave Colin there," I snapped.

"Since when do you care about the victim?" he retorted.

"Ryan I'm just doing my job."

"Your job is to hunt and kill possessed-

I cut him off, "I need to go."

He sighed then said, "Don't get emotionally involved. You know how easily we lose victims."

"Ryan," I growled. "You need to shut up."

"Emily you're like my little sister, you know I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and let out an aggravated sigh. Colin's hand was limp over mine, his breathing was staggering again.

"I'm going to die?" he asked, staring at his knees.

"No," I jumped up and pushed his face so he was looking at me. "You're not. I told you I would protect you."

His giant blue eyes stared into mine for a few seconds before I relaxed my hand on his cheek and let it fall in between us.

"Ryan's your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly.

I snorted, "Ryan? Hell no! He's practically my brother."

He sighed, "Oh…listen about today with me randomly telling you I couldn't go out…"

"Whatever," I started the car and began to drive to the docks. "I get it, Jennifer is the beautiful, popular girl. I totally get it."

"No!" he jumped a little. "That's exactly it. I hate that about her."

"Popularity and beauty?"

"No," he seemed distressed. "She's fake beautiful. She isn't popular either. People don't actually like her. Popularity is such a cliché. What makes her popular? Is popularity not being loved by everyone? Who is Jennifer loved by? She is a backstabber and will do anything to help herself."

"In thy face I see honor, truth and loyalty," I said aloud without realizing.

"That's Shakespeare," he mumbled.

I felt my face turn red, "Yeah."

"But you're right. She shows no truth, honor, or loyalty."

I glanced over at him for a moment, "Are you scared right now? Of me."

"I have, indeed, no abhorrence of danger, except in its absolute effect - in terror," he recited.

"That was Edgar Allen Poe," I smiled to myself.

He smiled back and I felt his eyes on me, "Yes."

"So you're not afraid of danger unless it's scaring you."

"Exactly right," he nodded. "And right now, I feel safest around you even though you are slightly dangerous."

I pulled into the side dirt road to get to the dock, "Me? Danger?"

"Em," he sighed. "You just fought off a demon from eating me after she rips me inside out. I think you're not afraid to stand in the face of danger and say, fuck off."

I laughed, "I assume so."

"You know," he began as I pulled to a stop. "that was the first time I've ever heard you laugh before."

I shrugged, "I just don't like to talk to people at school."

We both stepped out of the car and walked to the edge of the dock, "Whys that?"

"It's hard," I began. "With my job that is. We move around a lot. I'm the youngest so I go to stay undercover in the high schools when we are dealing with them. Then if I talk to people normally they notice how I have to mysteriously disappear for a while then come back and then disappear all together. To be honest this is the most human interaction I've had outside of my group in years."

"Can you get into trouble for telling me all of this?" he asked, sitting down. I sat beside him and let my legs hang off the edge of the dock. His arm was close to mine, brushing up against it every time I swung my legs back.

I shrugged, "Doesn't really matter. Ryan is first in command and i'm in second. So I pretty much do what I want within limits."

"How are you second in command if you're youngest? By the way how old are you really?"

"Nineteen and because I am the most experienced."

"Oh," he sighed. "I was hoping you weren't actually like thirty or something."

I laughed a little, "Do I look thirty to you?"

"No," his intense gaze forced me to look away. "Sorry if i'm asking so many questions."

"It's fine. I told you I don't get out much, this is nice."

"Want me to keep going?" he teased.

"Unless it's my turn for the questions," I poked his arm.

"What could you possibly want to know about me? I'm a gothic outcast at a small-town high school who writes poetry and listens to metal. You on the other hand are a gorgeous world traveling demon hunter who attacks possessed flesh eaters as a daily task then rescues said gothic outcast small-town boy."

"I'm not that great," I rolled my eyes. "I have horrible social skills, I have horrible morning breath, and I have never been on an actual date before."

"How?" his face twitched.

I shrugged, "I told you, I don't get out much. And I don't talk to that many people."

"I asked you out," he prodded.

"Then two seconds later made up some excuse to go and ask out a demon hooker," I ribbed.

"I did that because I thought you had a boyfriend. I saw a text message you got from that Ryan guy that said I need you tonight," he looked embarrassed.

I burst out laughing and had to lean on his shoulder for support. Soon enough he was laughing with me.

"Oh my god! Yeah, he needed me to stop the girl you ditched me for from eating another guys intestines out which turned out to be you," I cracked up.

"Small world," he muttered and we both began laughing again.

"I remember," I laid back on the dock. "A while ago you wrote a poem about the perfect girl."

"Kissing Perfection," he laid back next to me on his stomach.

"It was about a girl who you went out with and turned out to be a vampire then drank all your blood and killed you," I glanced at him. "Seems like you found your perfect match with Jennifer."

"Or maybe I meant I found the girl who understands me, the vampire part, and drank all my blood and killed me, as in she made everything else around me irrelevant so that my life was all about her."

I chewed on my lip, "But you said 'she tears me limb from limb. My soul bearing for all to see'."

"You actually remembered that?" he breathed.

"I uh…yeah."

"I meant she makes me need her, like she took all my limbs off so I need to depend on her. Like a drug. My soul bearing for all to see…it's obvious how I feel about her," he explained.

I stared into his bright blue eyes for a while before I felt my eyes twich.

"Oh my god," he choked.

"No," I grabbed his hand. "I'm not like her. That just happens when I feel an extreme emotion or something. Jennifer did it because she felt that extreme adrenaline rush."

"You're like her?" he was getting ready to back up.

I sighed, "Please don't be scared. I told you i'm going to protect you. Just let me explain."

He took a few deep breaths, "What? What are you?"

I growled a little, getting pissed off. I moved closer to him and held his face close to mine, "Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself again."

After a few moments his breathing regulated and I let go of him, staying close.

"I'm part demon. But not like her. My mom was a demon and she killed my dad right after he got her pregnant. Then she had me and Ryan found me eventually. But I wasn't 100% like her so I knew what she was doing was wrong. I still have the abilities like a demon would, the 'super senses' if you may. I can run faster than humans, I'm stronger and other things like that. The eyes are just a thing which normally happens before they hunt, but it happens for half bloods all the time because we can feel other emotions unlike them. For them it's either neutral or possessed."

"Do you eat people too?"

"No," I shook my head. "And half bloods can change other people to be like us, unlike the demons who change people and they just become full fledged possessed."

"You can make people like you? Have you ever?"

"Ryan changed this one girl one time but it ended up killing her. I never tried it," I thought back on the girl whose life he tried to save a few years ago. She got attacked by a demon who we were hunting and she was bitten but she was too weak to be able to change.

He stared at me for a few moments, "Why did your eyes do that?"

I felt my eyes widen, "I don't know."

"You felt an extreme emotion?"

"I guess I did." I gnawed down on my lip and avoided his eyes, staring out into the water.

He leaned over and somewhat nuzzled my neck, breathing in my hair. His lips brushed against my bare skin and he kissed my collarbone softly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing they were twisting to their cat like shape at the moment.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, face centimeters from mine.

"No," I pleaded. "This isn't fair."

He touched his nose to mine, "Let me enjoy your beauty, please?"

"My what?" I asked, opening my eyes.

He put his hand to my cheek, "Amazing. You're the definition of perfection."

"You're the definition of crazy," I rolled my eyes.

He brushed his thumb over my bottom lip, "You're the definition of ignorant."

"Ign-ignorent?" I stuttered as he pulled his face closer our breath twisting together.

"Of your own perfection," the side of his nose was touching my own.

"You're the definition of insane," I breathed.

"You're the definition of Kissing perfection," he said as he touched his lips to mine.


	2. Nerves kicking in

A/N: ok so because I got so many followers and favorites on this story I think I'm going to add more. Unsure of where it's going right now, but make sure you review pleaseee! Reviews are what got this past being a oneshot

Chapter 2

Ryan was going to flip the hell out.

But that wasn't at all what was going through my mind when Colin's soft lips were pressed against mine. Not even when he wrapped his arms around me and I laid back on the dock. And not even when I felt his thumb rub under my jaw line as he laid on top of me, kisses never ending. Eventually he pulled back and breathed deeply, resting his head in my neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that," he softly sighed.

"Seriously?" I asked in shock.

"Mmmhm," he answered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I rested my hand on the back of his head, fingering through the black mop. Suddenly, my phone began vibrating in my pocket and Colin rolled off of me so I could pull it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em," Ryan's voice answered. "They can't find her anywhere. We're going to call it a night and wait until tomorrow to scope everything out."

I grunted, "Shit…I really wish she didn't see me or I could have lured her like we planned."

"You two weren't exactly the best of friends either. What were you gonna do? Hey uh..," he searched his mind for the name of the demon girl.

"Jennifer."

"Right Jennifer, why don't you come over to my place tonight!"

"Shut up," I laughed. "We'll think of something."

"Come home. You got the kid?"

"No I left him at the house," I rolled my eyes.

"Be home soon wise ass," I could hear the smile in his voice before I shut my phone and turned back to Colin.

"We gotta go," we both stood up and I began to walk back to the car but a grasp on my hand forced me to stop.

"Wait," he quickly stuttered.

"What?"

"Thank you," he swallowed deeply.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "It's my job."

Once we reached the car and I sat in the driver's side again, I paused, staring down at the wheel.

"What's wro-

"Sshh," I hushed him, stepping out of the car. "Stay here, scream if you see anything at all, I'll hear you."

Before he could protest, I shut the door and stood in front of the crappy old Hyundai, staring back out into the woods.

There was something moving out there, I could hear and smell its silent movements. That made me know that it sensed me here, it was obviously trying to either hide or sneak up on me. After a few seconds of pure silence, I could tell that whoever or whatever it was detected that I was watching and waiting for it to make the first move. First rule is always wait to know exactly where your foe is before striking, if I went off into the woods right now not only would I allow it to get an easy escape, but I could give it easy access to Colin. That was something I wasn't going to risk.

It seemed like hours had passed before there was another rustle in the bushes. Then it took off deeper into the forest. A small wind of sent blew by my sensitive nose, and I could tell that whatever it was out there, was an animal.

I stared out into the trees a few more seconds, a changed expression on my face now read confused, and then walked back to the car, shutting the door silently.

Colin didn't say anything at first and I was grateful. I hadn't noticed that I was griping the wheel tightly, glaring out at the now motionless darkness that consumed the forest. A chilly hand found its way onto my arm, fingers running down to meet with my own and pry them off the wheel. He wouldn't have been able to if I hadn't loosened up a little, which I did, allowing his fingers to intertwine with mine.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, staring down at his lap.

"For what?" I looked over at him, releasing the death grip I had with my other hand on the wheel.

He rubbed his hair with his free hand, "For this. For you having to babysit me like this."

My eyes softened a bit, feeling horrible that I was making myself get so worried about the littlest things. I was probably making him more nervous than he already was. Normally I would never act like this, saving the victim was part of our job at times, but after that we brought them back, babysat for a little, then brought them back. If I was following normal protocol, I could have and usually would have just left them at their car outside of the scene.

"Colin," I stared down at our hands. "I really don't have to do this, I want to make sure you're ok."

"If you don't have to then just bring me home," I could feel his fingers run though my hair. "I'll be alright, just come to school tomorrow and check on me."

"No, I don't want to leave you. If you got hurt I could never forgive myself." A pit began to form in my stomach, the thought and visual of Jennifer walking into Colin's house, blood on her chin, going to attack him.

I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for me to look back over at him which I did. He leaned in and instead of kissing me again like I hoped, he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Stop being so worried," he cooed.

"I can't," I mumbled into his chest. "You're too breakable."

"I'm a lot tougher than that," he smirked. "Just not when I get jumped by a possessed whore."

That made me laugh and I could tell it was what he was hoping for. He pulled back and sighed; I started the car and began driving back to the apartment.

A/N: I know, this is a short chapter especially for me, I usually make myself do at least seven pages on a word DOC. but there will be more to come soon. pleaseee review and I'll make sure Colin stays safe from Jennifer


	3. Passion Filled Kisses

A/N: sorry it took so long. But I wasn't gonna update again if I hadn't gotten so many comments feedback is much needed. OH SNAP! And I have pictures of my OC's on my profile now under Kissing Perfection (it's pretty self explanatory) but anyway, check it out! Kay, well I'm babbling. R&R 3

Chapter 3

It was like that moment before getting on the school bus for the first time and wondering if you're going to have somewhere to sit. Or if you're going to sit down and someone is going to come on and tell you to get out of their seat. But then again there was that chance that someone would sit next to you and become your new best friend. That uncertain feeling where things could go horribly right, or terribly wrong.

That's just a more innocent way of putting it.

I had no idea where this was going and that drove me insane. It's not like I was with Colin like that, no. I just made out with him…

Fuck.

"Colin," I stopped suddenly on the sidewalk going to the door to our apartment.

"What's wrong?" he looked genuinely concerned.

"I…you can't tell anybody what happened out there on the dock."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'll be kicked off the team if they find out that I did something like this."

"That's silly what's the big de-

"The big deal is that you're a human, and I'm only halfway one."

What could you say to that?

He stayed silent for a moment, "I won't tell."

Exactly.

Before I took out my key and unlocked the door I pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry."

He pushed back a little, "Don't let them see you."

Letting out a sigh, I pushed open the door and walked up the rickety staircase.

"Emily," Ryan's voice called.

"Hey," I walked into the other room, seeing him laying on the couch with some kind of book out.

"Hey there kid. And hi, you must be Colin Gray."

"Yes sir," he nodded.

Sir. I snorted.

"GOD!" a slam erupted from the bottom of the staircase.

"Easy kid!" Ryan yelled, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe we fucking lost her!" Mike's voice echoed throughout the apartment. His footsteps slammed up the staircase and light steps followed behind him.

A brief introduction to the three other members of the team, Mike, Casey, and Harlow. Casey was about my age, but a tad bit older. She had sandy blonde hair which was all one length and pretty long. She had extremely edgy cheek bones and her face seemed to be kind of boxy. She didn't really ever speak about things other than business stuff with us, but she wasn't shy or anything.

Harlow normally laid low. She had a very petite body, and thick dark hair which looked extra dark against her paper pale skin. She had some pretty thick eyebrows and wolf like eyes which always made her look somewhat intimidating despite her elfin appearance. She was defiantly the shy one, and I knew for a fact that Ryan was horribly and hopelessly in total love with her.

And finally there was Mike. He was Filipino, darkish skin, full lips, and midnight black hair which was somewhat shaggy but also pretty straight. He had dark chocolate eyes which appeared to be black and always held some kind of hope in them whenever I looked into them. And he had the deepest voice I have ever heard, Casey described it as 'luscious'. His body wasn't frail, but he was thin and tall. Taller than me. Probably about five ten or something. He wore those glasses that were black and square looking and he had the most perfect teeth that I had ever seen. His personality as a totally different story. I could never really put a single description on it. One day he would be goofy and hyper, the next he would be quiet, and others he would be so into the game of demon hunting that he was just all business. But one thing was for sure, I knew he felt like we were fated to be together. Because that's what Ryan said he told him.

"Are you gonna introduce your new friend?" Mike asked, looking from me to Colin.

"Oh," I threw some of the weapons I had on me to the bed. "Everybody this is Colin Gray. Colin this is Ryan, Casey, Harlow, and Mike."

Everybody mumbled their hellos and went into their own rooms. Ryan and Harlow were talking by the computer about something that honestly I didn't care enough to eavesdrop. I turned my attention back to Colin who looked very uncomfortable as he stood in the room. Suddenly Mike appeared in the doorway.

"He can't stay here tonight."

"Why not?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You realize that her mind is set on him now? She won't stop until she gets him. And she will stay in the 'demon zone' till' she does get him. And she would never come here."

I thought for a moment, "You're right."

Ryan turned his attention over, "I'll have Casey watch over him at his house then tonight."

Casey rushed into the room, "Why do I gotta do it!"

"Cause I washed the dishes tonight," Ryan shot her a look.

Ah, family life…

"Fine."

"She won't strike again tonight for another five hours," I nodded. "Five hours we'll all come over and watch with you."

"Okay," Casey threw a metal stake in her pocket. "Let's go Colin."

After they left I decided that I would take a quick steaming hot shower and restraighten my hair. Once I had dried off and fixed my hair, I changed into a black tank top and a pair of army pants. Mike was waiting around in the hallway when I came out of the bathroom.

He looked me up and down quickly and I knew his eyes lingered in one spot a little longer. Something I was used to…I mean my chest was significantly bigger than the average girl. I mean…not one of those 'holy-hell-how-do-they-walk' girls. But I was filling out a 38-D pretty well.

Okay, enough boob talk.

"So, are you gonna try to get with this kid or something?" Mike asked.

"Excuse me?" I sneered, shoving past him and into my bedroom which I shared with Casey.

Of course he followed.

"Is that why you're giving him such special treatment," he invited himself right onto my bed.

I huffed and plopped down next to him, "No."

His creamy black eyes stared into mine for a second, "Mmhm…sure. That's why you're making sure he didn't get eaten by the demon slut."

"God you're annoying."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he teased and poked my side which I deflected easily and had him down on the floor in a second.

But what wasn't so much fun was that he was as well trained as I was with hand to hand combat and fought back once we hit the floor. We used all the moves we knew, attempting to pin the other to the ground.

Eventually, all the work I had done today caught up to me and I was worn out, I gave up, allowing him to embrace me to the ground. His body consumed mine, hovering on top with our eyes locked.

"Asshole," I muttered, attempting to push him off with a light shove but he didn't budge.

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Whore."

"Burn in hell."

"See you there."

"Fuck you," I snapped and attempted to push him off again. But he grabbed both my hands and held them down to the ground.

"Fuck you too."

At that moment we both clutched our lips to the others, breathing out intensely as his arms released mine and found their way around my waist and mine into his hair pulling his face closer. His hands were under my back, making it arch up slightly and into his body. Our mouths molded against each others and both of us were fighting to control the other.

It was a deep kiss, filled with lust and heaviness with heat exploding from every inch of our bodies. There were the electric currents of nothing but passion when our tongues touched. It was nothing but desire when my legs wrapped around his waist and he pulled me onto the bed with one swift movement.

Nothing but uncertainty when I felt his hands all over my bare stomach.

Nothing but confidence when I knew he is who I was made to be with.

Nothing but confusion when I though about Colin's lips on mine again.

Nothing but happiness when my inner beast took over.

We were animals, and we were letting instinct take over. This was something we were trained to never allow to happen while fighting demons. But now it was different. We were going full on animal. And we were being vicious with each other. It wasn't too rough until I bit his bottom lip and he let out a growl of pleasure and I knew that there was no turning back. He was the male. He took over as the alpha-male in the situation. And my inner alpha-female loved it. There was no human left in my mind. My main thought was to show him my alpha. Make him want more.

No, no turning back.

My inner animal would never let me.

We were both in our underwear and had our hands all over each other. My fingers trailing down his chest and near the top of his underwear, he growled. I returned the gesture.

His hands followed mine.

"I love you," his voice slashed through the air. It was deep and low but filled with such lust that it made my throat thicken.

Love…

Colin.

No. I couldn't be with Colin. He was a human.

I was an animal.

I was dangerous.

Colin…

A/N: RUH-ROH. So, She doesn't know who she likes….Colin or Mike. Who do YOU think she should be with? Leave a comment.


	4. Inside his head

Chapter 4  
Colin's POV

There was nothing I longed for more than to see her shining eyes staring into mine once again. But it was pretty obvious that I was not going to be allowed to leave the house tonight under these circumstances. It wasn't like I could just escape through my bedroom window and pull a Romeo at her windowsill.

I knew that no matter what I had to see her tomorrow or else my mind would implode with anticipation.

The girl who introduced herself as Casey sat at the kitchen table in the other room with a bunch of paper work and books. I watched from the living room couch for a moment before getting up and walking over, her eyes shot up the moment I first moved.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, pulling out another chair at the table and sitting down. The red plush sunk down under me.

"No thanks," she said, reading about three pieces of paper at once.

"What's that you're reading?" I tried peering over.

She sighed, placing them all down, "Background on Jennifer. We're trying to get to know as much as we possibly can about her."

"Well," I played with a silver chain hooked onto my pants. "If you want you could ask me anything. She and I had gone to school together since we were in diapers."

Her hazel eyes lit up, "Really? Thank you Colin. Okay, well do you think she would be the kind of person to be associated with any form of the Wicca religion?"

I snorted, "Yeah, okay. Jennifer is not that complex of a person to figure out if you know her and if you're smart enough of course. Long story short, she has extremely low self-confidence so she takes it out on everyone else to make up for it when she feels like she's being challenged in any way. She isn't the kind of person who likes to be told she's wrong in any shape or form. She takes any sort of critisim or any issue around her as a personal attack. There is no reasoning with her whatsoever because all that is on her mind is her. Jennifer cares about Jennifer. And she will do whatever it takes to save herself in any situation."

The look on Casey's face made me realize that I really did go on kind of a rant. But it felt sort of good to get that off my chest.

She smiled a little, "Thank you."

I nodded before pushing the chair away and departing for my bedroom, thanking the Gods that my mom worked the night shift and wouldn't be coming home for a while now. We didn't need any other kind of episode tonight, Jennifer already put on a whole Broadway show for us.

It felt like I was melting as my body sunk into the black sheets that helped make up my bed. I shrugged off the black hoodie I had on and then peeled off the t-shirt underneath, flinging it into the corner. Without sitting up I then removed my pants and threw them right next to the other clothes.

It was so convenient to change into pajamas when you were a guy.

My eyes closed and I flickered through the songs on my mp3 player, stopping on one of my favorites Silverstein, _Smile in Your Sleep_.

I breathed in deeply, feeling the bed beside me grow warmer, a body closely against mine. There were lips moving up my arm and then breathing down my neck. A soft kiss placed right on my shoulder and my hands found their way into soft hair, pulling the body closer and moving my thumbs to their cheek bones. I knew it was her just by the vibes that were pulsing through the air. She moved up my body and our lips met for a long period of time, pressing soft put hard at the same time. It must have been the static in the air or the feeling of her hands moving down my chest that made my eyes snap open.

I sat up and nobody was there.

Licking my lips, I lay back down. It was quite often that my imagination would do this to me. My brain tended to allow me to sink into such a deep daydream to the point where it felt real. I could do whatever I wanted in this dreamland.

And right now I wanted nothing more than to have Emily by my side.

_Make my life alive_

_Take my deepest dreams_

_Extract them from my heart_

_Let's get out of this pretend world_

_And dance back to reality _

I quickly scribbled the words into a notebook which was on my dresser that had already had a few poems written on the pages along with some sketches of nonsense stuff.

After I just slung it across the room and sighed, wondering what she was doing at this moment.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. I really had half of this sitting on my computer forever. I promise to update more soon. Thank you to all the reviews and followers and favorites. That's seriously what keeps me writing… other than the fact that I love doing this…heheh.


	5. This is saved as JBOD on my computer

Hey there, so I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in such a horribly long time. I have the next chapter written somewhere but I just need to find it from my old school bag….

As soon as I find it (ill look tomorrow) ill type it up right away and post it.

Thank you for all your reviews, remember this was originally a oneshot but it got so many that I went on. Okay well, I love all of you little munchkins.

Farewell for now my fine furry friends!:)

Oh! And send in a review with any extra comments like things you would like to see happen, things you wanna see more/less of, or even your own OC's that you want me to put into the story.

I've had a recent thing with asking for OC's.

Tehe:) okay. Bye for real now. Go home. I'm going to bed.


	6. Forgive me, loves

Guys….I'm really so above and beyond sorry. So sorry, words cannot even begin to describe it. I have an explanation for the unexpected hiatus on this story and all of my others, which you will hear all about. So, I have had the same laptop for…well forever. It had broken into a million different pieces and I lost everything on it including the assortment of FF stories awaiting for the day I would upload them. It's rather heartbreaking to think about so I'd prefer not to and continue being in denial of the dearly departed. Anyway, I had recently acquired a MacBook for my 17th birthday a few weeks ago and finally figured out how to get a free trial for Microsoft word. Hopefully, I will get back on the bandwagon of fanfictioning and allow you to all witness the stunningly brilliant conclusions to my infinite number of stories on here. Lights drop, dramatic climax in the music, and curtain fall. Okay, sorry that got a bit out of hand.

Anyway, I'll update as soon as humanly possible.

I LOVE YOU ALL,

fang


End file.
